


A Supernatural kiss

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Ethan, Kissing, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what's real and what's not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "AskFic Kiss Meme"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/145625393407/askfic-kiss-meme) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "15) Ethan Chandler/Vanessa Ives" : 15 is “ A supernatural kiss ”  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Penny D.
> 
> Read & Enjoy!

When he was first locked into that cage, deep inside the ship that was supposed to take him to his fate, to America, Ethan tried not to give in to despair. He focused his mind and soul to remembering happy memories, yet at the same time he shied away from the pain they were bringing to him.

Yet, as the boat began to sail away on the Atlantic, he could not keep himself from seeing faces of beloved people, all lost. Some because of him, some because he could not help them. He closed his eyes to the dim light of the hold, and felt more than he remembered the thin lips of Vanessa rest against his own. He opened his eyes, was it a trick of his mind?

She was there, pale as a ghost, translucent as if she was… an image, a projection of his affections. He tried to get up, to no avail. A mere movement, then she was gone, disturbed by his consciousness, and Ethan was left alone in the dark, doubting of her very existence, all his life a trick of his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
